charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:PrueForever
Welcome! ''Welcome to My Talk Page, feel free to leave a message! Please Leave Your Messages Below: Sandbox Your sandbox is your personal playground. You can do whatever you want on there. You don't need any sort of rank :P --— [[User:PerryPeverell| '''PerryPeverell' ]][[User_talk:PerryPeverell| Talk ]] [[User:PerryPeverell/Sandbox| Sandbox ]] 12:53, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Template You're welcome. :) And I'll be happy too. It might take me a while tho >.< --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:09, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Roswell I do not really know Roswell that well :/ Sorry :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 16:32, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Help! I don't even know how to do that either. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 23:14, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Episode Charts Glenn did, but I kind of know how to do it too. And It actually does have a Wiki, but it has like two pages on it and it's very poorly done. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 07:25, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :Well technically, I don't know how to do it but It would just be easier to copy and paste the one on the Season's, and just edit the colors and replace the Charmed information, with the information on what Wiki you want it on. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 00:20, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Images We already have "Images by Orbing" to use... thanks :) 20:38, June 15, 2011 (UTC) There is now! :) Images by demons (if you start typing it, it won't show up autmatically just yet.. takes about 24 hours, so make sure you type it just like it is above :) Thanks for helping out! 20:54, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Before you create any more categories, check out the list in the "Can you help" blog. We already have a "Images by Power" that will be used for the images of powers. Also it's "Images by demons" not "images by demons" Thanks :) 21:32, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Just a friendly reminder, When images are uploaded, please remember to categorize/tag them. I noticed the "Eva" images weren't done. Here is a list of categories incase you need it. Policy Also, if you move around or use images that were already on the Wiki, please check to see if they are categorized. If not, please help us by adding a tag. Thank so much! We are really trying to finally get all the images categorized...as it's gone on for far too long! :) Thanks again! 20:17, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Random Video Yes, Yes I am. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 10:31, June 19, 2011 (UTC) : Your WhitelighterWarren?! :D --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 11:51, June 19, 2011 (UTC) :: Then sure I'll do it :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 06:58, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Fan Fiction I only have control if you use my ideas :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 20:00, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Bars under Photos. You removed the "thumb" bit and put like 200px instead of it. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 05:24, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :Add hideaddbutton="true in the coding thingy. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:48, July 6, 2011 (UTC) GIFs #Your have the DvD playing #You print-screen eache frame (Pause, Print, Play, Pause, Print Play) #You will crop it down using Paint or something #Resize in Photoscape with approximately 300px #Go to 'Ani GIF' #Then drag the frames it will create a GIF :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 21:14, July 9, 2011 (UTC) GIF I think so. xD It depends. What show/What Wiki/What Scene etc? xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:24, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :I should be able to do it. However, it might take a couple of days. Cause I gotta downloaded the episode, etc. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:28, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah crap, Sorry. I forgot all about it. I promise you it should be done in the next 2-3days, like I said before It'll probably take me a while to actually find the episode. x) —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 03:19, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :::Are you able to go through this youtube video of the episode, here and tell me at one time she does the power? cause I have no idea what she looks like, or how the power is meant to work. xD —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 08:21, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Okay :) I plan on doing both of them sometime tonight. —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 03:46, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ah! Sorry I've made you wait so long. I've just been very busy with some problems that are going on in my life. I plan on doing them sometime tonight, (It's 9:33pm now), and if I don't, they will be done tomorrow morning when I get up. :) —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 11:33, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :I've finished one. I hope it's the right one. However, I don't know which scene the mind wrapping one is. Could you describe the person using it? and how the power looks etc. —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 02:00, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Alright, I'll make it now :) —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 11:16, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Rosewellgif.gif 56126.gif :All done, and again sorry it took so long x) —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 11:51, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Favicon It is called a favicon ;) Here are the steps: # Get this picture you want # Go here # Upload your picture and click 'Create Icon' # Once the icon has been created click download favicon (it is safe) # Once saved go to your wiki and search 'Favicon.ico' in the search bar that every wiki has # Click 'Upload new version of this file' and replace it with the one you just created # You are done, it may take time for the favicon to start working and to start taking over but it eventually will. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( )